Broken Reaper
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: It's been a while since the Soul Eater gang had beaten the great Kishin Asura, and now Death The Kid is starting to do missions on his own to learn how to be a real Grim Reaper. But how will things turn out for everyone when the Reaper leaves for his first solo mission, and then sadly doesn't come back?
1. Wishing You Were Here

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Writer's POV:

It has now been a while since the great Kishin, 'Asura' was defeated, and the young gang of Meisters and weapons have been improving well since then, Maka and Soul have collected 36 Kishin souls so far and are slowly getting better at their fighting and resonating skills.

Black Star and Tsubaki have collected about 16 Kishin souls so far but come close to losing many of those missions, and Black Star is slowly getting more used to using 'The Enchanted sword' mode.

Death The Kid and his girls have collected about 88 Kishin souls and are now known as the strongest fighting trio in all of the D.W.M.A.

As for Crona, he and Ragnarok are slowly adjusting to school life at the D.W.M.A, and to get them started on missions the two have been sent to a far off location and so far they're both doing very well together, but sadly no one has been able to contact them since they left Death City.

However while all this has been going on the young Reaper, Death the Kid has been thinking and talking to his Father about taking solo missions, so that he can get the feeling of how it will be for him once he becomes a fully-fledged Grim Reaper. And so today is his leaving day.

He shouldn't be gone long since he has picked a fairly easy Kishin who has taken control over a small town called, 'Wondrous Valley' (the town isn't too far away from Death City). Despite its name the small town is now dull and mostly empty, the only people that were able to survive and hide away from the Kishin now are homeless, and some of them have become crazed, dangerous and very violent. Sadly it would seem that the Kishin has ruined what was once a lovely little town that had always lived up to its name, until now.

So the young Reaper was ready to leave for his first solo mission, but before leaving he of course had to say his goodbyes to all the others.

….

Maka's POV:

So there we all were, saying our goodbyes and waving Kid off as we all were gathered at the entrance of the D.W.M.A. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul and I and even Lord Death had come by to wish the young Reaper good luck on his trip.

"Now are you sure you don't want us to just tag along with you?" Liz asked obviously worried about her Meister.

"Yes," Kid simply answered with that charming, gentle-man smile of his that would always make me feel weak in the knees.

"But what if something goes wrong and you get-

"Nothing will go wrong, Trust me I'll be fine," Kid cut off Liz as he reassured her with a kind smile and a small pat on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her nerves somewhat.

"Don't worry sis, Kiddo's a big boy now, he can take care of himself," Patty added as she too patted her older sister on the shoulder.

"They're right, there's no reason to worry, Kiddo picked a very easy Kishin, and the people that are still in the small town often stay hidden, so I really doubt he'll run into any of them. This mission will most likely be a walk in the park for him," Lord Death chimed in as he walked over to the trio and patted Liz on her head gently.

'_Both Kid and Lord Death have made quite the connection with the sisters over these few years,'_ I thought with a smile as I watched Kid and his Dad comfort the older weapon.

"Don't worry Liz if the Reaper messes this up, I'll be sure to give him a talking to afterwards," Black Star added as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Are you going to step in a save me if I fail to defeat the Kishin?" Kid asked with a mocking smirk now playing on his lips as he looked to Black Star, while Liz and Patty chuckled at their Meisters question.

"WHAT, NO! If you mess this up I'll smack some sense into you for failing at something so easy," Black Star shot back with a glare to Kid, "Got it Reaper boy?" Black Star asked as he grabbed hold of Kid's collar and held onto it tightly with both hands.

"Got it," Kid replied with a nod, before he took Black Star's hands off of his collar, and just smiled to Tsubaki, who was now standing next to her Meister, while she smiled nervously to Kid.

"I'm sorry Kid, I think he's just trying to say that we'll be looking forward to when you come back," Tsubaki bowed slightly as she pulled Black Star away from Kid.

"It's alright, I'll miss you too Black Star," Kid replied with another mocking smirk as he looked back to Black Star.

"Who said I was going to miss you?" Black Star mumbled under his breath, before Tsubaki pulled him to one side, in order to avoid the two strong Meisters getting into an argument of sorts.

And so while Tsubaki was calming Black Star down and Lord Death and Patty were still comforting and reassuring Liz, Kid walked over to soul and I.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet Soul," Kid commented as he smirked to my weapon.

"I'm just glad that we'll be free of your freakish symmetry habits for a while," Soul simply replied with a blank expression to Kid.

Kid just chuckled slightly, before he turned to me. My heart started to beat a little faster as butterflies started to flutter around in my stomach, while I smiled to Kid slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Maka," Kid said with that wonderful and charming smile of his that made my head spin and my cheeks go red.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kid," I replied in a low tone as I now felt my heart beating frantically in my chest. I ended up turning away slightly as Kid gazed into my dark emerald eyes, while I was being drawn into looking into his shining golden ones.

"Kid, promise me you'll be back soon at least," Liz spoke up as she walked over to Soul, Kid and I.

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it," Kid replied as he turned to Liz and smiled to her reassuringly again, before he smiled back to me again slightly, making my blush deepen slightly.

Kid walked Liz back over to her younger sister and gave them both a small hug, before he smiled to them both, while Liz was clearly holding back tears.

"Girls are always so emotional," My partner sighed with a bored look on his face as he obviously just wanted to go back to our home now.

Everyone then said their goodbyes' to Kid and wished him good luck, before he summoned his floating skateboard and stepped onto it, ready to leave.

"Well, I'm off," Kid stated before his skateboard rose up into the sky, while we all waved to him. For a minute I saw Kid wink to me slightly, making me blush again, before he turned and flew off into the far horizon, and was out of sight in what seemed like a second to us all.

I smiled slightly as I gazed in the direction Kid had just flew off in, and wished that his mission would go smoothly, and that he would be home soon. But at that moment something felt terribly wrong to me.

For some reason that I unfortunately couldn't find, I could hear my head telling me that we had all made a big mistake by letting Kid go on this mission all by himself. I just brushed off the feeling as it was probably just my nerves getting to me, but I just wasn't able to shake off the feeling that this was going to be the last time we were all going to see Kid for a VERY long time. I felt like this had been our very last goodbye with that charming Reaper and I just had no idea why.

I wished and prayed that the feeling would go away, but it didn't. I tried to think positively, but that didn't help at all, if anything it made my worries worsen slightly.

We were all now starting to hope that Kid wouldn't be gone for that long, but I felt that he wouldn't be coming back for a very, VERY long time, my heart began to ache slightly at that thought.

….

Maka's POV:

It had been about four or five days since Kid had left for his solo mission, and with every passing day this terrible feeling I have that he wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon has been growing worse and worse.

All I could think about while sitting in class was,_ 'I'm wrong he'll come home soon, but…But what if I'm right? Then what?' _I really wanted Kid to come home soon and prove me wrong, I needed him too. I would probably go insane if he didn't.

Just when I was able to push those thoughts and feelings to the back of my mind for a minute, and try to focus on the lesson that Professor Stein was teaching us all right now, Lord Death walked into the classroom.

Everyone looked to him surprised to see him here and now, while Stein stopped the lesson and also looked to Lord Death with a surprised, and quite confused look on his face.

"Students I have some terrible news," Lord Death spoke, choking back what sounded like a sob of sorts to me.

Everyone seemed even more confused now as they could all tell that something was bothering the great Grim Reaper. I however was shaking slightly as my heart started beating faster, and I could feel tears slowly welling up in my eyes, _'What's going on? Why do I feel like this?' _I asked myself before Lord Death spoke again, as if to answer my question, and answer my question he did alright.

"My son, Kid he's…He's dead. He was killed shortly after defeating the Kishin in that small town, we're still trying to figure out how and why," Lord Death paused for a moment as he swallowed quite loudly, "That is all, I'm sorry to have disturbed your lesson Stein," He said with a bow to Stein, before he left out the door and closed it behind him.

I looked around and could see that everyone in the classroom was speechless, shocked and some were already close to tears like myself.

I felt overwhelmed and empty for a minute as I looked down to where Liz and Patty were sitting.

"Kiddo's dead?" Patty asked as tears started to run down her cheeks, while she looked to her older sister.

"It seems that way," Liz answered in a low tone, she also looked close to tears, but was seeming to be more able to control herself then her younger sister.

"But he promised that he'd come back soon," Patty stated as her shoulders began to shake and she started to sob slightly.

"I know Patty, but it seems that he wasn't able to keep his promise," Liz replied before she wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly, while Patty started to sob louder, and more tears ran down her already tear-stained cheeks. I could see that Liz was crying slightly too as she held onto her sobbing sister tightly.

I looked over to Black Star, he was still too shocked to say or do anything it would seem, as he sat there staring off into space with wide eyes.

I looked to Tsubaki who was sitting just beside her Meister, she seemed close to tears as well, as she covered her mouth with her hand, so that her slight sobs were muffled slightly.

I lastly turned to my partner who was sitting beside me, he was quietly cursing under his breath as his teeth were clenched together, while his hands were in tight fists, making his knuckles turn a bright shade of white, as his hands began to shake slightly.

My mind was going blank as I felt like I wasn't even there in that classroom right now, I looked around at all the devastated students like I was watching some drama on T.V or something. Even Stein seemed overwhelmed with the sudden news as he sighed slightly, and ran his fingers through his grey hair.

I was then brought out of my trance-like state as I heard Soul speak to me, "Maka, are you alright?" He asked, a look of sheer worry and understanding was on his face as I turned to him slightly.

I nodded slightly to him as I felt no control over my actions or emotions anymore. My heart ached, my head hurt badly, tears had begun to stream down my face, and thoughts of Kid rushed through my head in all of a second. I could now feel my shoulders shaking violently, as a few slight sob escaped my lips.

"Soul…..He can't…..He can't be dead right? He…He told us he'd be back…He said that nothing would go wrong…..So…So he can't be dead right? Right?" I just about managed to get out as I choked back sobs and clenched my teeth together tightly.

"I'm sorry Maka, but he's gone," I almost couldn't hear Soul over the sound of my now pounding heart.

"No….Say it's not true Soul, please…..Please tell me it's not true…." I shook my head slightly as I just couldn't face or even think to imagine that Kid was now gone. That the feeling I had been having of him never coming back had now rung true, I didn't wanted to be right, I never wanted to be right in thinking that none of us would ever see him again, but we all had to face the cruel truth that I unfortunately was right all along.

"It's true Maka. Kid's not coming back home," Soul replied with a sigh, before he wrapped his arms around me and held my tightly, just like what Liz had done to Patty.

A feeling of great pain pierced through my entire body. I cried into Soul's chest as that perfect, charming smile of Kid's haunted my mind, and all I could feel was sadness and emptiness. I felt like I couldn't breathe properly as my chest felt tight and my breathing soon turned into heavy pants.

I could feel Soul softly rubbing my back while whispering a short, "Shh…" into my ear every now and again. He was trying to calm me down somewhat, but he's efforts were all in vain it would seem.

I now knew why I couldn't shake that feeling off, it was because that feeling was telling me what would happen. I don't know how or why, but I really wished that I had listened to it now, I wish that I had told someone about it and told them to go after Kid. My mind and feelings were screaming at me to go and save Kid, and I just ignored them all. Because of that Kid is now gone, never to return again.

I should've listened, but I didn't, why didn't I? I should've known that those thoughts and feelings weren't just me being nervous or parodied. I should've known that something was wrong, that I was feeling this way for a reason, but I didn't. I didn't realise that my feelings were telling me that Kid was in trouble and needed my help desperately. I should've have listened to those feelings and acted on them, but I didn't.

I was right all along in feeling that way, Kid wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, and he wasn't going to come back ever now. That really was our last goodbye to him, and we won't ever see him again. I should've seen the truth and asked someone to help, so why didn't I? I could've saved Kid, he would be home safe and sound by now if I had. I should've seen it, why didn't I? Why?


	2. I'd do anything to see you right now

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Writer's POV:

It was now near lunch time and Stein had decided to just let his class go home since he knew they probably wouldn't be able to concentrate after they had heard the terrible news about a certain young Reaper. Most of the students from 'Crescent Moon' had gone home or were just making their way now, those students included the gang of what used to be seven but is sadly now just six.

"Hey are you two alright now?" Tsubaki asked as her and her Meister walked over to Liz and Patty, with downhearted looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks," Liz answered with what was obviously a forced smile, as she turned to the two and wiped her eyes (which were now all red and bloodshot from her crying so much).

"Sis…..I wanna go home now," Patty whispered as she was still holding onto her older sister's shirt tightly.

"I know Patty, we're going now okay?" Liz comforted her younger sister as she put an arm around her shoulders, and started to gently rub her back in a calming motion, "We'll see you guys later, right?" Liz asked as she turned back to Tsubaki and Black Star with another forced smile.

"Yeah sure," Tsubaki replied with a small smile, while her Meister just nodded to the twin weapons.

The two sisters headed for the classroom door, but were stopped in their tracks when the other weapon called out to them again, "You'll call us if you need anything right?" Tsubaki called to the sisters.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to," Liz called back as she turned back to the other weapon for a moment, before her younger sister and her left the classroom, and headed for 'Gallows Manner' (their home).

Tsubaki and Black Star were planning to do the same and start making their way home as well, when Soul suddenly came running over to them both with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, have you guys seen Maka anywhere?" The Scythe asked as he panted heavily for a minute.

"No," Black Star shook his head.

"Wasn't she with you?" Tsubaki asked with a slightly confused look on her face now.

"Yeah she was, but she told me she wanted to go for a walk on her own for a bit, so I let her do that, but she hasn't come back yet, and I can't find her anywhere so far," Soul explained as he got his breath back, but obviously still seemed to be in a sort of a panicking state.

"Okay, okay calm down, I'm sure she couldn't have gone far, why don't we help you look for her?" Tsubaki asked trying to lend the other weapon a hand.

"That would be great, thanks," Soul sighed a little in relief as he thanked the two.

"It's no problem, really," Tsubaki replied with a kind smile to the other weapon.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked, seeming a little unsure about having his friends help him find his missing Meister.

"Of course," Tsubaki nodded simply.

"What else are friends for, right?" Black Star added with a small smile to his friend.

"Thanks you two," Soul replied with a grateful smile to the two.

"You're welcome, now let's go find that Meister of yours," Black Star stated proudly before the three ran off to go search for Soul's missing Meister.

….

Maka's POV:

I could feel the cool wind blowing me from side to side slightly as I stood on top of one the roof pillars of the D.W.M.A, and was slowly making my way to the edge of it,_ 'It's not true, I don't believe it. Kid-Kid can't be…..Gone, there's just no way, right?'_ Was all I could think as I came closer and closer to the edge of the thin pillar that I was walking along.

'_Why didn't I listen to those strange thoughts and feelings that I was having? Why didn't I tell anyone about them? I could have saved him, I should have saved him, so why didn't I? Why?' _The entrance to the school was what was below me, as I was slowly running out of pillar to keep walking along.

I didn't know what I was doing here, or why I was doing it, I just knew that I had to see him again, _'You're not dead, right Kid? Please come here and tell me that this is just some terrible nightmare that I'll wake up from soon. Please…..I need to see you again, I wasn't ready to say goodbye for good back when you left, none of us were, so please…I just need to see you one last time,'_ I stopped just at the very peak of the pillar as I gazed up at the white, fluffy clouds above me in the sky.

Tears were still running down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and sighed. I stayed completely still for a minute, as I was ready to just fall to the hard concrete below me. My head would probably crack open, and I'd no doubt die from the impact on my body, but I didn't care about that now, all I cared about was seeing Kid again. I just needed to see him one more time.

"MAKA!" I gasped and opened my eyes as I heard my named being called out.

"Maka, come away from the edge please," I sighed heavily when I realized that it was only my weapon calling from behind me.

"Come here, Maka," Soul urged me to turn around and come away from the edge of the pillar, as I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me as they became louder and more clearer, with every small step that he made.

"I can't," Was all I replied with as I didn't even bother to turn to my weapon.

"Listen I know it must be hard for you to believe that Kid's gone, and I know you don't want to believe it, but we can talk about that later-

"NO!" I cut Soul off as I screamed back at him, and more tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Listen Maka you don't have to do this, this isn't the way for you to deal with all this, please just come away from the edge," Soul pleaded as I could hear that he was just a few inches behind me.

"I need to see him again, just for a second," I whispered, not really caring if Soul heard me or not as I closed my eyes again and sighed slightly.

I let myself go limb and could feel myself falling slightly forward, but just before my feet left the edge of the long and thin pillar, I felt Soul grab my hand and pull me away from the edge, as he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace.

My eyes snapped open as I looked to my weapon and could suddenly feel my heart pounding in my chest for a minute, "Let's go home Maka, okay" I heard Soul say to me in a calming voice as he rubbed my back gently.

Soul walked me off and away from the roof pillar as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and held onto me tightly. My shoulders began to shake violently as I let small, slight sobs escape my lips.

Writer's POV:

Once the two were back in the school, Soul pulled out his mobile phone and called up Tsubaki, "Hey, I found her," He stated with a slight smile as he looked to his distraught Meister.

"You did? Oh thank goodness," Soul heard Tsubaki sigh with relief as he could tell that the other weapon must have been terribly worried until now.

"Yeah listen I'm going to take her back home for now alright?" Soul stated.

"Okay you'll call us if you need anything yeah?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Soul answered as he ended the call with a small 'goodbye' to Tsubaki, before he put his phone back into his pocket and sighed, while he looked to his devastated Meister, who was now shaking uncontrollably all over as she stood completely still, like she had just seen a ghost or something.

"Come on then Maka, let's get you home," Soul stated before he took his Meister in his arms and stared to carry her out of the school, and to their small apartment.

'_Kid, I'm so sorry,'_ Maka thought before she buried her head in her weapon's shoulder and started to cry again, while he carried her to their home.


	3. Missing You

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Writer's POV:

It had now been about three days since everyone had learnt about their dear friend's passing and so far it wasn't going well for anyone it would seem. Black Star and Tsubaki were slowly starting to cope with loss of the Reaper, Liz and Patty were struggling to live their life's without their Meister by their side, Soul had more or less come to terms with everything now, while Maka was still very much in denial.

Surprisingly enough Maka was the one taking the news the hardest as with each passing day, she would feel worse and worse. There was a none-stop feeling of emptiness and sadness inside of her soul, she pushed everyone away and stopped talking to them all. She was distant and would never smile anymore. She was what most people would describe as lost and hurting. Every waking second her mind was being haunted by her memories of the late Reaper, they just wouldn't seem to leave her alone.

Soul was scared for his distraught Meister, who would not eat or sleep anymore, so he decided to tell Tsubaki and Black Star to come round for a bit, in order to give him and Maka a little company.

….

Writer's POV:

The young Scythe heard a slight knock on the front door of his and Maka's apartment. He stood up from the sofa and turned the T.V off, before he walked over and answered the door.

"Hey Soul," Black Star and Tsubaki greeted their friend, before he smiled to them and invited them into the apartment.

Soul went back over to the sofa and slumped into it. Black Star sat down beside him, while Tsubaki stood at her Meister's side.

"So where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"She's in her bedroom, as always," Soul answered with a slight sigh.

"How is she?" Black Star asked.

"Where should I start? She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't talk, she just spends every day in her room crying, and she only ever comes out when she needs a drink or something," Soul explained as he sat forward on the sofa and clenched his fists tightly.

Black Star and Tsubaki looked to each other for a moment with worried looks, before Black Star rested a hand on Soul's shoulder and sighed slightly.

"Is it okay if I go and see her?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, her room's the second door on the right side of the hallway," Soul stated as he glanced to Tsubaki with tired eyes.

"Thank you," Tsubaki replied with a small bow to Soul, before she walked off to Maka's bedroom.

"So how are you two holding up?" Soul asked as he looked to Black Star.

"Alright I guess, you?" Black Star asked.

"Well apart from having to deal with Maka's constant sleepless nights, and violent attacks towards me when I try to talk to her, I'm getting by fine," Soul answered as he chuckled slightly to his friend.

"She attacks you?" Black Star asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, but it's never anything serious," Soul reassured his friend that he was fine, "But she always seems so lost in her own thoughts that I can't even get through to her anymore," He added.

"She's becoming quite the handful I see than," Black star smiled slightly to Soul.

"She's out of control," Soul whispered as he sighed again, "I had no idea that Kid meant so much to her," He thought out loud, as he ran his fingers through his pure white, spikey hair.

"It is quite strange for her to be acting out this much, even Liz and Patty aren't taking it as hard as she seems to be," Black Star stated.

"Why did that damn Reaper even leave, we should have just let Liz and Patty go with him, if we did none of this would have happened," Soul cursed under his breath.

"You miss him as well, don't you?" Black Star asked as he looked to Soul with a serious stare.

Soul's eyes widened as he looked back to Black Star and seemed a little surprised by his friend's question.

"Well I…..I mean I…." Soul paused for a minute, "Of course I do," He confessed with another sigh.

Black Star just raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"I mean yeah he was annoying and all, but….But he was…." Soul paused again as he turned away from his friend.

"He was what?" Black Star asked, pushing Soul to finish his sentence.

"He was good friend, to all of us," Soul stated before he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I miss him too Soul, we all do," Black Star replied as he smiled to his friend slightly.

The two then suddenly heard Tsubaki calling to them from Maka's bedroom, "SOUL GET IN HERE!"

Soul jumped up from the sofa and ran to Maka's bedroom, shortly followed by Black Star. Soul slammed the door open, making it hit the wall as a loud 'thud' was heard from it.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Black Star asked, while Soul and him ran into the room.

Tsubaki was holding Maka by her wrists as she was desperately trying to stop the Scythe Meister from attacking her, "I kept trying to get her attention, and then she just started to scratch at her wrists, they're already bleeding," Tsubaki explained as she struggled against Maka's fighting, while the Scythe Meister tried to feel herself from the other girl's tight grasp, as she kept trying to bite at the weapon's hands so that she would let go of her wrists.

"Don't tell me that she was trying to cut into her veins," Soul said as it was easy to guess from the Scythe reaction that this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened.

"I think that was her goal," Tsubaki sighed slightly as she was slowly losing her grip.

'_Not again'_ Soul thought, before he came and stood beside his Meister, "Tsubaki let go of her," Soul instructed.

Tsubaki quickly obeyed the other weapon as she let go of the other girl's wrists, and stepped back a little.

Maka, now finally free started to scratch at her neck with both hands, before Soul grabbed her wrists and made her stop. "Maka stop this, you need to calm down," Soul stated calmly as he could see that his Meister had somehow already managed to make her neck turn red raw.

Tears streamed down Maka's cheeks as she clenched her teeth together tightly, "LET GO!" She suddenly screamed at her weapon as she started to kick him and tried to bite him.

"Maka I'm not letting go until you calm down and stop hurting yourself," Soul stated, now in a stern voice as he tightened his grip on his Meister's wrists.

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" Maka screamed over and over again as she kicked at her weapon harder.

Soul ignored the hard kicks that he was getting from his Meister, and just tightened his grip again.

Tsubaki and Black Star watched in horror as they had never seen someone act this out of control before. Tsubaki covered her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes, while Black Star just stood there speechless.

"SOUL LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE!" Maka pleaded as sharp pains shot through her cut wrists every time that Soul tightened his grip on them.

"Are you going to stop hurting yourself and calm down?" Soul asked sternly as he raised an eyebrow to Maka, while the Scythe Meister's blood started to trickle down Soul hands.

"YES, JUST PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Maka answered as she stopped kicking Soul and could barely stand the pain that was in both of her wrists right now.

Soul immediately let go of his Meister's cut and now bloody wrists, and wrapped his arms around her in a caring embrace. Maka buried her head into her weapon's shoulder as she started to sob slightly.

Black Star sighed slightly as he was now able to compose himself and turned to his weapon, "Tsubaki, we should go back into the other room," He stated as he rested a hand on his weapon's shoulder.

Tsubaki just nodded as she looked back to her Meister with a scared look in her eyes. The two then left Maka's bedroom and went back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, while Soul calmed his Meister.

…...

Writer's POV:

A while later Soul came back into the lounge and sighed as he looked to Black Star and Tsubaki, who were still sitting on the sofa. Tsubaki and Black Star looked to Soul with worried looks on their faces.

"How is she?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's calm for now," Soul answered as he slightly glanced back to his Meister's bedroom, before he looked back to his two friends on the sofa and sighed again, as he saw Tsubaki's red bloodshot eyes, and Black Star's worried and still slightly shocked look.

"We knew she wasn't coping well, but I could never guess that she was taking it this hard," Black Star thought out loud as he also sighed slightly.

"I'm guessing by how you handled her, this isn't the first time that this has happened" Tsubaki stated.

"You guessed right, she's been like this since the day after we all heard of Kid's death," Soul replied as he leaned against the wall for a minute.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked a little surprised that this had been going on since they had all heard the news.

"Yeah she didn't want to get up the morning after we heard the news, so I decided to just leave her to get up when she wanted to, but that was a bad decision on my part. She must of gotten up and probably went to the bathroom, because when I went to check on her, I found her lying unconscious on her bed with her wrists slit, and the sharp blade from my razor in her right hand," Soul explained.

"Was she trying to kill herself?" Black Star asked with shock in his voice, while Tsubaki gasped as a look of horror was in her eyes.

"Probably, if I hadn't of gotten to her in time, she would have bleed to death no doubt," Soul stated in a slightly hushed tone.

"That must have been how she was able to make her wrists bleed so easily, when she scratched at them it must opened her wounds," Tsubaki thought out loud.

"Yeah after I was able to bandage her up and get her to wake up, I hid all of the sharp objects in the house, so that she couldn't get a hold of any of them, and have the chance of doing the same thing again," Soul added.

"So that must be way she was just using her nails to cut into her wrists again then," Black Star stated as he sat forward and sighed again.

"And believe it or not, but that wasn't the first time she had tried to kill herself," Soul stated.

"What are you serious, she's done it more than once?" Black Star asked, now with another shocked look on his face.

"Yeah but not the same way. You know the day that we were all told the news, and you guys had lent me a hand when Maka went missing?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?" Black Star answered, while Tsubaki just nodded in reply.

"Well when I finally found her she was standing at the very edge of one of the roof pillars of the school, and was getting to just fall to her death. If I hadn't of found her in time, she wouldn't be here, and Kid wouldn't be the only one that we all would be missing," Soul explained as he thought back to that dreadful day.

"You're kidding…Right?" Black Star asked, while Tsubaki was now speechless.

Soul just shook his head, "I wish I was. It was sheer luck that I was able to grab her hand and pull her back away from the edge, just before her feet left the pillar," He sighed again.

"Well do you know why she's acting out this much?" Black Star asked.

"Every time I ask her, she just says that, 'she needs to see Kid again', and then shuts down on me and acts like I'm not even in the same room as her," Soul answered.

"I never knew she cared and missed him that much," Black Star thought out loud as he slightly looked away from Soul for a minute.

"Yeah neither did I, that damn Reaper," Soul replied with a slight chuckle, before he sighed heavily again.

"So where do you think we should go from here?" Black Star asked, now looking back to Soul again.

"We'll do all we can to help both Maka and you out," Tsubaki added now seeming to have composed herself so that she was finally able to speak up.

"Thanks, but I think I need to have a little talk with her on my own for a bit first," Soul stated with a kind smile to his two friends.

"Are you sure you don't want us there as well?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, I don't want Maka to feel pressured or anything, she'll probably just shut down after a while anyway," Soul declined the other weapon's kind offer.

"Fair enough," Black Star said, while Tsubaki just nodded slightly.

Soul just sighed heavily again as he looked back to his Meister's bedroom for a minute, _'I really hope I can get some answers out of her,' _Soul thought before he looked away from Maka's bedroom again.

…

Maka's POV:

I let out a heavy sigh as I lay on my bed with one arm laying over my forehead, while I reflected on my outburst, _'Both Tsubaki and Black Star saw me acting like that. I was like some wild animal. I don't want to keep doing this, but every time I try and relax, memories of Kid keep coming back to me, his face haunts me every signal second of the day and night. Whenever someone tries to help or even just talk to me my heart starts to pound frantically in my chest, my mouth runs dry, I can't speak, and I suddenly start to feel like I can't breathe. And then I just lose it like the person has really angered or upset me in some way, but really they've done nothing but try to be nice and help me out,'_

I sighed heavily again as I sat up on my bed and hugged my knees up to my chest, "Why am I doing this to myself? Why do I feel this way?" I asked myself in a hushed tone, as I glanced to my bandaged up wrists (Soul had cleaned and bandaged up Maka's wrists after she had calmed down from her sudden outburst), and traced a finger over where I had cut deep into my skin with Soul's razor blade not too long ago.

'_I know that Kid is gone now, and I know that he won't be coming back anytime soon, but I still feel like I need to see him again. I know that none of us were ready to say goodbye to Kid when he left, and I know that none of us are ready to let go of him anytime soon. But I don't think that I'll ever be able to really say goodbye and let go of him.' _I slowly moved to the edge of my bed and let my legs dangle of the side of it for a minute.

"I guess the reason for all that is because I had fallen for you Kid," I smiled slightly as I thought out loud and looked to my bedroom window, before I sighed again and stood up from my bed, before I left my room and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on my face for a bit, while I could just about hear Soul quietly talking with Tsubaki and Black Star about me in the lounge.

….

Maka's POV:

I stared at my reflection in the mirror above the bathroom sink and sighed again as I noticed just how awful I looked at the moment.

My eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying, I had big bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep that I had been having these days, my long, dirty blonde hair was tangled up and was all in tight knots from me not brushing it as much as I should do, I had even lost some weight since I hadn't been eating very well (or even at all sometimes) for a few days. I looked like some girl who had been living on the street for a while. I was a complete mess.

'_I'm an idiot for falling in love with a stubborn and reckless guy like Kid,'_ I thought with another heavy sigh as I rested my head against the mirror, and clenched my fists slightly as I held onto the sides of the sink tightly.


	4. Don't leave me here all alone

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Writer's POV:

The following day Soul had decided to have a little heart to heart with his Meister, as he stood at Maka's bedroom door, "Maka, can I talk with you for a minute?" The Scythe asked as he knocked on the door lightly.

He wasn't really expecting to get an answer, so it was no surprise when his Meister gave him no response, "Maka?" Soul called out to his Meister again, but he again didn't get any response from her.

He sighed slightly as he slowly opened the door, "Maka are you alright in here?" He asked as he searched the room for a minute, and smiled when he saw the young girl sitting on her bed with her knees hugged up to her chest.

Soul walked over to the bed and kneeled down as he rested a hand on his Meister's arm, trying to get her attention. Surprisingly enough Maka actually lifted her head and looked to her weapon with tired and bloodshot red eyes.

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night?" Soul asked with a kind smile to his Meister.

Maka just shook her head as she seemed to be looking behind her weapon, rather than at him.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Soul asked with a slightly concerned look now.

Maka just slowly shook her head again as her head was slowly dropping back down again.

Soul sighed again as he stood up and then sat beside his Meister on the bed, while she looked to him with a curious look on her face.

"Maka why are you acting this way?" The Scythe asked, hoping to finally get some answers from his Meister.

Maka just tilted her head to the side a little as she seemed somewhat confused by her weapon's question.

'_She's in a good and calm mood, but it seems like she doesn't want to talk to me,'_ Soul thought with another heavy sigh, as he tried to think of a way to get Maka to actually talk with him.

Maka just looked away from Soul slightly as she copied his heavy sigh.

"Listen Maka, I know that this is all really hard for you, and that you probably don't want to talk to me about it, but I want to help you, and the only way I can do that is if you allow me to. So please tell what is making you act like this?" Soul explained as he smiled kindly to his Meister again as he rested a hand on her arm again in a caring way.

Maka let out another sigh, before she stretched out her legs and let them dangle over the edge of her bed, while she turned to fully face her weapon, "It's because…because I miss Kid," Maka confessed half-heartedly.

"We all do Maka, but I can tell that, that's not the only reason why you're acting like this," Soul stated with a slightly raised eyebrow to his Meister.

Maka looked away from her weapon again as she seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, _'Should I really tell him about my feeling for Kid?_' Maka asked herself before she took a deep breath and looked to her with a serious look in her eyes.

Soul waited for Maka to reply to him as he saw her look to him with a serious look, like she was just about to tell him a secret that he must not tell anyone (which he froze up at slightly).

"Soul…..I…I love Kid," Maka finally confessed in a slightly hushed tone.

"Well yeah we all did, he was a great friend to all of us-

"Not like that! I don't love him like a friend, like the rest of you do," Maka cut Soul off as she corrected his wrong thinking.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, now seeming a little confused.

Maka paused for a minute as she slightly turned away from her weapon, "I...I..." Maka sighed as it seemed like she just couldn't bring herself to tell Soul her secret.

"You what?" Soul asked.

"I...I slept with Kid," Maka finally confessed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Soul was caught off guard as shock was written all over his face.

"That night before the day he left for his solo mission...Kid and I slept together," Maka stated as memories of that night ran through her mind, while tears started to run down her cheeks.

"So he had sex with you and then just up and left you the next day. That damn Reaper was worse than I thought," Soul thought out loud as he seemed a little less shocked now.

"It wasn't like that Soul, I'm the one that asked for it, I came onto him, I kissed him first. He was being such a gentleman like always, he kept saying things like, 'We shouldn't do this' and, 'I don't want to be taking advantage of you like this', but I guess in the end he simply accepted," Maka explained with a slight smile on her lips.

"He still went along with it though," Soul stated as he refused to believe that Maka was the one at fault here.

"Sorry, I should've told you sooner," Maka apologized as she hugged her knees to her chest again.

"It's alright, I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret," Soul sighed as he seemed much more calm down now.

"So you're not mad?" Maka asked, a little surprised.

"No, I was a little surprised I guess, but that Reaper is the one that I'm mad at right now," Soul joked slightly (although he also was half serious) as he smiled to his Meister.

"Soul?" Maka called to Soul in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Soul asked as he looked back to his Meister.

"I miss him," Maka whispered as she slightly turned to her weapon.

Soul sighed a little as he moved closer to his Meister, "I know, I miss him too," Soul replied as he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and hugged in a caring embrace.

Maka just relaxed in her weapon's caring arms, as she closed her eyes and rested a hand on Soul's arm.

'_That damn Reaper,'_ Soul cursed under his breath as he thought of a certain late Reaper that his foolish Meister had fallen for. The Scythe sighed as he hugged Maka tighter and started to gently stroke her long, dirty blonde, tangled and knotted up hair.

…...

Maka's POV:

I sat there in Soul's caring embrace, not feeling safe, but feeling trapped and restrained, I had to make him let go of me.

My heart started to pound in my chest, my breathing turned into heavy frantic pants, I felt like the air was being squeezed out of my lungs. I broke free from Soul's loose embrace as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I could feel Soul jump back a little as he obviously wasn't expecting me to do something like that.

I simply stood up from my bed and glared to Soul slightly, he started to back away from me slowly, getting the message that I was completely on edge now. I threw a swift punch at his face. He easily blocked it with his arm, and looked to me with worried eyes.

I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick and turned away from Soul, before I ran out of my bedroom, and into the bathroom, while I was covering my mouth with both hands.

Once in the bathroom I tightly held onto the sink and could feel myself beginning to retch in a very violent way. I hadn't eaten for days so it was no surprise to me when I only threw up water. I was shaking frantically all over. I felt my chest tighten slightly as I could myself starting to violently retch again, but I now had nothing left to get rid of in my stomach, so the violent retching didn't stop and I just felt like it would go on forever.

I heard Soul call to me as he ran into the bathroom and looked to me with horror-filled eyes. I turned to him slightly before I covered my mouth and coughed up something in my hands. I looked to my palm as my eyes widened and I saw crimson red blood running from my hands, and down my arms.

Soul called my name again, before my vision went blurry, my hearing went faint, my mind went blank, and I collapsed to the bathroom tiled floor.

…

Maka's POV:

I was on my bed, in my room again. My head was killing me, I was starving, and I still felt sick to my stomach. I looked around my room and guessed that Soul had picked me up and put me back to bed after I had collapsed. I sighed heavily as I sat up on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest again, before I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, while images of Kid started to run through my mind.

"I miss you, Kid," I whispered to the empty room, before I started to sob slightly, and my shoulders began to shake frantically again, "I miss you so much" I cried quietly, before I looked to my bedroom window and watched the sun trying to stay awake as it was slowly setting in the could-filled, slightly orange sky. I sighed slightly as I could only think of Kid's gentle and kind smile as I hugged my knees to my chest tighter and let out another soft cry.


	5. Stay with me

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

It had been almost a week since we had all heard of Kid's passing, and so far there was no news on how he died or why. Nothing made sense anymore, everything just kept getting worse for all of us. And we just didn't know how to make it right.

However things slowly started to turn around for me, I was finally able to get some sleep (I still wasn't eating very well and I hardly ever talked or smiled, but sleep was something), but sadly that didn't last long, I was soon awoken by….By voices.

….

Maka's POV:

It was happening again tonight, I was sleeping soundly in my bed, when I would suddenly start to hear a voice call to me, "Maka, Maka," it would call out my name over and over again, it would sound like almost a whisper at first, but then it would get louder and louder, till it was a loud deafening shout.

I never knew who this voice belonged to (but it did sound familiar to me sometimes), until I was awoken to find my weapon shaking my shoulders as he called out my name, trying to wake me up.

"Soul?" I questioned as I sat up in my bed and looked to my weapon.

"You were talking in your sleep again," He sighed as he let go of my shoulders and smiled to me slightly.

"What was I saying?" I asked as I rubbed my aching head.

"I'm not too sure, it was all in mumbles," Soul answered as he gently rested a hand over my sweat-coated forehead to see if I had a fever.

I sighed as I could still faintly hear the voice calling out my name and shook my head, trying to make it go away.

"Oh, but you did keep repeating the word, 'forget' over and over again," Soul informed me as my eyes widened.

'_Why that word again?'_ I wondered as I hit Soul's hand away from my forehead, and glared to him slightly (I still attacked Soul on many occasions, but I wasn't so out of control now when I did it).

This had been happening for almost four nights now, once I would finally get off to sleep I would suddenly start to hear a voice calling out my name, the voice would get louder each time. Then when I awoke I would be drenched in sweat and my head would start to ache like someone had been banging it against a wall for hours. Soul would be sitting on my bed telling me that I had been talking in my sleep. He said he never was able to make out what I said, except for when I would just keep repeating the word, 'forget' over and over again, before I went back to mumbling again.

I was drenched in my own sweat like always, and my whole body was shaking frantically like I had just seen a ghost or something. Soul would say, that I always looked so pale after I had woken up.

"Nightmares again?" Soul asked concerned.

"Yeah, something like that," I whispered, _'I wouldn't really call it a nightmare,' _I thought as I hugged my knees to my chest tightly, and could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Soul?" I called to my weapon.

"Yeah?" Soul asked.

"What's happening to me?" I asked the question that I had been trying to answer myself ever since Kid was said to be dead, and all these things had started happening to me.

"I wish I knew, Maka," Soul answered as he sighed again.

"I wish Kid was here," I whispered as I turned away from Soul.

"So do I," Soul replied, before he rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled to me slightly.

'_I feel so empty right now, Kid,' _I thought with another sigh, and could feel tears running down my cheeks.

….

Writer's POV:

In the morning Soul had decided to ask Liz for help (and to also see how Patty and her were coping). The young weapon came round and was greeted by the Scythe. "Hey, where's Maka?" Liz asked surprised that it wasn't Maka who answered the door.

"She's in her room, as always," Soul answered with a slight sigh, before he let Liz inside and closed the door behind her.

"Is it alright if I go see her?" Liz asked as she looked to her friend's bedroom.

"Okay, but if she starts to act up, call for me alright?" Soul made Liz promise since he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Tsubaki.

Liz just nodded slightly, before Soul showed her the way to his Meister's bedroom, and then left the two girls alone.

"Maka, are you in there?" Liz asked as she lightly knocked on the door, while she waited for an answer. But she unfortunately didn't get a response.

Liz just shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door and looked around the room. The weapon gasped as she saw the young Scythe Meister sitting on her bed, scratching at her neck and pulling her hair out, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Liz asked as she ran over to the other girl and grabbed hold of the Scythe Meister's wrists, and held them up above Maka's head tightly.

"Let go of me," Maka whispered as she choked back a slight sob.

"Maka I won't let go of you if you're just going to rip out your hair, and tear away at you neck like that," Liz stated sternly as she tightened her grip on the other girl's wrists.

"Please…please just let me go," Maka cried as she sobbed slightly.

Liz let go of Maka's wrists, scared that she was hurting the other girl, and instead wrapped her arms around the Scythe Meister's waist, and hugged her tightly.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked to the weapon and sighed slightly.

"I'm sorry Liz," Maka whispered slightly while she could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest, and she felt that trapped and retrained feeling again.

"What are you apologizing for?" Liz asked as she looked to the other girl with a concerned look on her face.

Maka suddenly ran her sharp, un-clipped nails down the left side of the weapon's face, leaving red marks all over her left cheek. Liz let go of the Scythe Meister and jumped away from her, before she was able to break any skin.

"Maka," Liz whispered as she felt the red marks that were now left on her left cheek, and gasped a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Maka whispered before she turned away from the other girl and wiped her bloodshot, red eyes.

Liz looked to Maka for a minute before she sighed slightly, and walked over to Maka, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Liz stated with a slight smile to the Scythe Meister, "I'll leave you alone for a bit alright? You won't go hurting yourself while I'm gone will you?" Liz asked as she looked to the bedroom door for a minute.

"I won't," Maka whispered with a shake of her head.

"Good," Liz nodded, before she walked out of the Scythe Meister's bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

'_I'm sorry, Kid,'_ Maka thought as she sobbed slightly again.

….

Writer's POV:

"So how'd it go?" Soul asked as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and into the lounge.

"It could've gone better," Liz stated as she smiled slightly to Soul as she looked to the other weapon.

Soul's eyes widened as he saw Liz's wounded cheek and instantly look concerned, "Are you okay, I said to call for me, if she started to act up," He reminded the other weapon.

"Don't worry I'm fine, she couldn't help it, she even apologized to me before and after she did it," Liz explained as she slightly touched the red marks on her left cheek with one finger.

"What seriously? She never apologized for attacking me," Soul trailed off slightly.

Liz just chuckled a little, which made Soul smile to her slightly.

"Sorry, she normally only attacks herself or me," Soul stated.

"It's alright, she's easier to handle then Patty when it comes down to it," Liz stated as she thought of her younger sister.

"Oh yeah? I find that hard to believe," Soul said with a raised eyebrow to the other weapon.

"Well she doesn't attack anyone, nor does she hurt herself, but she's always so jumpy and active. She runs around the manor non-stop and when I'm able to catch her, she just screams and struggles until I let her go. She won't eat most of the time and she hardly ever sleeps," Liz explained.

"Maka's the same she doesn't eat very much at all, and when she does eat she just ends up throwing it back up later on for some reason. She's just started to get some sleep now, but she been having these nightmares lately which cause her to talk in her sleep and wake up sweating and shaking all over," Soul explained.

"We both seem to have a hard time looking after someone then don't we?" Liz stated with a slight smile to Soul.

"Yeah I guess, but Maka's actually and lot better than she was a few days ago," Soul stated.

"What really?" Liz asked a little surprised that Maka was once worse than she was now, not too long ago.

"Yeah she may not be eating still, and she may not be sleeping very well, but she seems to have some control over herself now. Yes she still attacks people and hurts herself, but at least she's not trying to kill herself now," Soul stated.

"WAIT WHAT?! She tried to kill herself before?" Liz asked with a shocked look on her face now.

"Yeah not long after we had heard the news about Kid's passing she almost threw herself off one of the roof-pillars of the school, but luckily I was able to catch her. Then the day afterwards she had slit her wrists with the blade from my razor, I was able to get to her before she bled to death, and then hid all of the sharp objects in the house. Then a few days afterwards she tried scratching at the wounds on her wrists and tried to cut through to her veins like she had when she slit her wrists. That went on while Tsubaki and Black Star were round trying to give me a hand." Soul explained all the times that Maka had tried and failed to kill herself to Liz, while the other weapon stood there, shocked and speechless.

"You're kidding right? Maka did all of that?" Liz asked in almost a whisper.

"I wish I was," Soul replied with another sigh.

"My Death, well at least she's doing better now right?" Liz stated with a nervous smile to Soul now.

"Yeah, I guess," Soul smiled back slightly, "So where is Patty by the way? I mean you didn't just leave her alone in the mansion did you?" The Scythe asked, changing the subject.

"No, if I did that I'd run the risk of Patty either running off somewhere or getting lost in that huge place. Tsubaki and Black Star kindly offered to look after before I came here, so she's round at their house right now," Liz explained.

"Tsubaki must have her hands full with both Black Star and Patty to look after," Soul replied with a slight chuckle.

"No doubts there," Liz slightly chuckled as well.

"So how are you holding up?" Soul asked, changing the subject again.

"Me? Okay I guess, but sometimes I just can't believe that he's gone. I wake up some mornings expecting to see him in the kitchen making breakfast for himself, or adjusting some old painting on the wall. I just think that it would be better if us hearing of his passing was a bad dream that we're all going to wake up from soon, and then we can just wait for him to come back home to us all. But I know that something like that will never happen," Liz stated as she could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes.

Soul just sighed again as he sat back on the sofa in the lounge (he's been sitting on the sofa the whole time btw).

"What about you, Soul?" Liz asked.

"Me? Well to be honest I don't really know I feel about everything. I mean I'm just trying to stay calm, while also trying my best to deal with Maka," Soul paused slightly as he looked down to his feet for a minute, "But man do I wish that, that damn Reaper was here still," He whispered as he cursed under his breath slightly.

"We all do, Soul," Liz stated as she came and sat down next to Soul on the sofa.

"I know," Soul replied as he slightly glanced back to the other weapon for a minute, "Hey do you know what Maka told me a few days ago," Soul changed the subject yet again, to lighten the mood a bit.

"What?"

"She told me that Kid and her had slept together the night before Kid left for his mission," Soul answered.

"Yeah crazy right?" Liz asked with a slight smile to Soul.

"YOU KNEW?!" Soul questioned as a look of surprise was in his eyes.

"Yeah, Kid told me the morning after it happened. Mind you he couldn't really keep it a secret from me, since I had found Maka asleep in his bed just before I talked to him about it all," Liz explained.

"Maka told me that she's the one that started it all," Sou stated as he slightly turned away from the other weapon.

"That's what Kid said as well, hard to believe that a girl like Maka would start something like that," Liz thought out loud.

"Yeah, sounds nothing like the Maka I know," Soul agreed with a slight smile.

"Kid had told me his feelings for Maka awhile before it happened, now I guess it's no wonder why he went along with in the end," Liz stated.

"Did he know that Maka had also fallen for him?" Soul asked.

"I'm pretty sure he guessed it after she came on to him that night," Liz answered with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I guess, I just wanna know why he still left after it. I would have never thought he'd be the kind of guy to sleep with a girl and then leave her the next day, like it meant nothing to him," Soul thought out loud with a slight sigh, as he cursed under his breath while thinking about 'that damn Reaper'.

"Kid told me it was because Maka said that 'it was her way of saying goodbye to him," Liz explained as her smiled faded slightly.

"Really? Well that's one weird way if you ask me," Soul replied with a slight chuckle to Liz.

"Yeah no kidding," Liz agreed, as she also chuckled slightly.

Soul sighed again as he clenched his fists and looked down at his feet for a minute.

"Hey, we'll get through this, alright?" Liz stated as she rested a hand over Soul's

"You think so?" Soul asked un-sure as he seemed awfully down-hearted for a moment.

"I know so," Liz reassured Soul as she smiled to him.

"Thanks Liz," Soul smiled back to the other weapon.

"No problem, it's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Soul replied with a slight nod, before Liz leaned in slightly and gave the Scythe a kind hug.

….

Maka's POV:

I was hearing that voice again, as I slept silently in my bed, "Maka, Maka, Maka," My eyes snapped open as I sat up in my bed and sighed slightly, "Maka, Maka, Maka," I can still that voice.

'_Oh great, that means I can hear it when I'm awake now as well,'_ I thought as I rubbed my aching head, "What's going with me?" I asked myself as I hugged my knees up to my chest tightly.

Than the voice began to get louder, and louder, "Maka, Maka, Maka, MAKA!" I covered my ears as I tried to block out that voice in my head, but it didn't go away.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed back at the voice, which only caused it to get even louder.

"Maka. Forget," My eyes widened as the voice became more familiar for a minute.

"What you mean? Forget what?" I asked, not really expecting to get an answer.

"Forget, Forget about me," The familiar voice surprisingly answered me.

"Who are you?" I whispered out into the darkness of my bedroom.

The voice didn't answer me this time, as it paused for a minute, before it started to call out my name again. I pressed my hands against my ears as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Kid, help me, please make it stop," I pleaded as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Forget about me, Maka. Forget!" The voice suddenly stated in a stern voice, before the voice slowly started to go away.

"Maka, you don't have to keep apologizing all the time, okay?" My eyes widened as I turned round to my closed bedroom window and heard the voice become clearer for a minute. However when I looked, there was no one in my room but me.

"Wasn't that Kid's voice just now?" I questioned, before I sighed heavily and started to think about Kid's wonderful gentleman-like smile, "I miss you Kid," I whispered before I lay down and fell back into a deep sleep, but no doubt I would be awoken by that voice calling out my name again soon.


	6. Keep your promise

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

That voice was annoying me yet again tonight, calling out my name over and over again, getting louder and louder each time, "Maka, Maka, Maka, MAKA, MAKA!" I was tossing and turning in my sleep, as for some reason I just couldn't wake up. I wanted to open my eyes, but it felt like they were taped shut, I couldn't see a single thing. It was like I had gone blind all of a sudden.

Then everything went silent. I couldn't hear the voice anymore, I could only hear the sound of my heavy breathing as I was still unable to open my eyes and wake up. Then I could just about here a faint familiar voice saying the word, 'Forget' over and over again.

"Forget what?" I asked in a hushed tone.

The voice didn't answer me, as I expected. I still couldn't open my eyes, as I sighed heavily. Suddenly there was a bright light that made me gasp slightly as the bright golden light formed into the shape of a familiar figure.

"Maka," The golden figure whispered out my name.

"Who-who are you?" I asked.

"Maka," The figure just whispered my name again.

The voice became clearer and more familiar with every whisper that it made, the golden glow left the figure as an all too familiar person was left in its place. It was him.

He smiled kindly to me, before he reached out his hand for me to take, "Maka," He whispered again.

"Kid? KID!" I called to him just before my eyes finally snapped open and I awoke to Soul sitting on my bed, as he was calling out my name loudly, while shaking my shoulders, trying to wake me up.

"Soul?" I questioned as I looked around my room for a moment, and sighed when I realized that seeing Kid was nothing but a dream.

"You okay? These nightmares really seem to becoming troublesome," Soul asked me as he let go of my shoulders and looked to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stated as I sat up in my bed and rubbed my aching head.

"You sure?" Soul asked as he could clearly see that I had been sweating again, and I was shaking frantically all over.

I just nodded as I wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

"Ok then, if they start up again, call me alright?" My weapon stated before I nodded to him again slightly as he stood up from my bed and left my room.

I sighed again as I watched the door close behind Soul, before I looked to my hand and clenched it into a tight first as I punched my bed sheets and clenched my teeth together tightly.

'_That was weird, why did Kid suddenly show up like that?'_ I asked myself as I ran my fingers through my tangled up, messy hair and looked back to my hand again. It was still shaking slightly.

…

Writer's POV:

Late in the morning Soul was watching T.V while sitting on the sofa in the lounge, as he slightly glanced to the hallway leading to his Meister's bedroom every now and again.

Maka hadn't left her room all morning as she was just laying on her bed while being lost in her memories of Kid. The young girl sighed slightly as she sat up and looked to her closed bedroom window.

Suddenly she started to hear that voice again, calling out her name over and over again. But this time it didn't get any louder than a slight whisper.

Maka sighed again as she got off her bed and started to hear the whispering voice more clearly.

Maka's POV:

'_Come on, not this again,'_ I cursed under my breath as I covered my ears, and tried to block out the voice. But then I noticed something.

'_Wait, this is different,'_ I thought as I uncovered my ears, _'It's nothing but a whisper now, it's not getting louder like it normally does. And it's a lot clearer than normal,'_

"What's going on?" I asked myself in a hushed tone, before I turned and looked to my closed bedroom door.

"Maka, Maka," The whispering voice repeated over and over again, _'I know this voice,'_ I thought as the voice became clearer and more familiar with every whisper that it made, _'It's…it's Kid's voice,'_ I turned around to face my bedroom window, and there a golden figure stood, it looked just like the one in my dream.

…

Writer's POV:

Soul was given quite the fright, when he suddenly heard his Meister scream, and quickly jumped off the sofa. He ran to Maka's bedroom thinking that his Meister would be hurting herself again, and quickly opened the door.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked as he was relieved to see that Maka wasn't hurting herself. But she was shaking and screaming as she was strangely staring wide-eyed at the bedroom window, as if she had seen something (or should I say someone) that scared her.

Soul walked up to his Meister as the golden figure turned to the weapon slightly, "Maka, did you see something?" Soul asked as he rested a hand on Maka's shoulder and had a worried look on his face.

"There…..There's….." Maka was at a loss for words as she pointed to the golden figure with one trembling finger.

Soul looked in the direction that Maka was pointing in and just seemed confused, as he looked back to his Meister, "Maka there's nothing there, maybe it went away," Soul stated as it would seem that he couldn't see the golden figure standing in front of the window for some reason.

'_What? Can't Soul see it standing there?'_ Maka thought as she glanced to her weapon for a moment, before she looked to the golden figure again, as she heard her name being called out in a whispered tone again.

"It's there…" Maka just about managed to say through her sped up breathing.

"What is?" Soul asked as he looked back to the window, and again did not seem to see the golden figure standing there. Soul looked confused and slightly concerned to his frightened Meister as he just didn't understand what was making her so scared.

"It's…..It's…." Maka was at a loss for words again, before her eyes closed and she collapsed down onto her bed.

Soul sighed as he pulled the covers over his Meister and smiled slightly to her, _'Well that was different,' _He thought, before he looked back to the bedroom window for a minute.

The golden figure was still standing there, but again it would seem that Soul could not see it, as the weapon just turned away from the window, before heading for the bedroom door, _'Perhaps she was imaging things,'_ Soul thought before he left his Meister's bedroom and made his way back into the lounge, while Maka lay sound asleep, and for once was not awoken by that voice calling out her name.

The golden figure walked over to Maka and whispered out her name before it faded away into nothing and left Maka to sleep peacefully for a minute.

….

Maka's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully as I lay in my bed as memories of Kid ran through my mind. But my eyes soon opened slowly as I sat up in my bed and looked around my bedroom. The golden figure I saw was now gone, _'Why couldn't Soul see it?'_ I asked myself as I looked to my bedroom window and sighed slightly.

"I guess it could've just been my mind paying tricks on me," I thought out loud as I rubbed my tired eyes and got out from under the covers, before I sat on the edge of my bed and let my legs dangle over the side. I stretched slightly as I rubbed my slightly aching head.

I blinked and suddenly there it was again, that strange looking golden figure that had scared me earlier. This time it was standing right in front of my face as I gasped and widened my eyes. I opened my mouth to scream again, but the golden figure covered my mouth with its hand before I could make a single sound.

I looked to the golden figure, terrified as my breathing was fast and my heart was pounding hard in my chest, _'What's it going to do to me? What does it want from me? Why is it here?' _I asked myself countless questions about the golden figure as it just stood still for a moment, and then I heard it whisper a slight 'Shh..' to me, as it put a finger up to its lips.

I just nodded slightly letting the figure know that I wasn't going to scream again (although I did still feel like screaming). But the golden figure didn't take its hand away from my mouth like I expected it to, as it just stood still and stared at me for a moment. It felt like the figure was staring into my soul, I wanted to scream and run away from this figure, but its hand was stopping me from making a sound, and I was too scared to try and attempt to get away from the figure. I was alone right now. I couldn't call out to Soul. How was I going to fight this strange figure off when I had no weapon to help me?

'_Wait, would Soul even see this figure? He didn't earlier,'_ Maka thought as she tried to calm her breathing down somewhat, but to avail.

Maka sighed slightly _'What do I do?'_ She asked herself before something started happening to the golden figure that was standing in front of her.

The golden glow of the figure slowly started to fade soon it was completely gone and left in its place was none other than a so-called dead young Reaper.

"Maka, promise me you won't scream if I take my hand away from your mouth," The reaper made Maka promise as the young girl's eyes widened slightly.

Maka just nodded slightly, before the young Reaper took his hand away from Maka's mouth and sighed slightly.

"K-Kid? Is that you?" Maka asked in a hushed tone as she looked to the Reaper.

"Yeah, of course it is," The young Reaper answered with a gentle smile to Maka.

"Kid? Kid!" Maka jumped off her bed and wrapped her arms around the Reaper's neck as she hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, hey," Kid jumped a little as he was surprised by the sudden hug from the other Meister.

"I thought you were dead, that's what Lord Death told us all," Maka stated as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well my Father was right, I am dead in a sense," Kid stated as he smiled to Maka.

"But then how are you here? How am I able to hug you like this then?" Maka asked confused.

"Listen Maka, not long after I was able to defeat the Kishin at that small town while I was on my solo mission, I got stabbed in the back with a sharp blade, it caught me off guard. It was one of the villagers that had gone mad who did it. He probably thought I was an intruder and decided to get rid of me before I made the town worse than it already was. I am dead and my body is still in that small town. But Reaper's can live without their body for a little while. Their souls take the form of the body, and it makes everything look and feel so real to people who can see them, that's how it works," Kid explained to Maka.

"So you're kinda like a ghost right now?" Maka asked, seeming to not be so confused now.

"Well yes, but much more life-like," Kid corrected Maka as he chuckled slightly to the young girl.

"I didn't know Reaper's could do something like this," Maka stated as she griped tighter onto Kid's jacket, _'I can touch him, I can feel him, he's here, Reaper's surely are powerful beings,' _Maka thought with a slight smile.

"I can't go that long without my body, my soul will disappear into dust if I'm not able to cross-over into the afterlife," Kid stated as he finally hugged Maka back tightly.

"Can your soul go back into your body?" Maka asked remembering something from her lessons on soul's being put back into their bodies that she had, had in school once.

"Yes, but I need your help Maka," Kid answered as he patted Maka on the head.

"Why me?" Maka asked with surprise in her tone.

"Because you're the only one that can see me," Kid replied with a serious tone.

Maka's eyes widened as she remembered how Soul wasn't able to see the golden figure before, _'Is it true? Am I the only one that can see him? No one else can?'_ Maka asked herself before she shook her head slightly, pushing away her thoughts for a moment.

"Are you sure? What about Liz and Patty" Maka asked.

Kid just shook his head, "I can only reveal myself to the person that can see me in this form, and once I find that person I can't leave their side, if Liz and Patty were able to see me I would be with them right now, instead of you," Kid explained with a slight sigh as he thought of his weapons for a minute.

"But can't more than one person see you?" Maka asked.

"No, I'm still young so my soul isn't strong enough to let more than one person see and hear me while I'm in this form," Kid answered with another shake of his head.

"Even your Dad can't see you?" Maka asked with worried eyes.

Kid just glanced away from Maka and shook his head again, "He may be a Reaper as well, plus he's my Father, but it would seem that not even he can see me. You're the only one I've been able to reveal myself to, you're the only one that heard my voice calling for you," Kid replied.

Maka looked to Kid, surprised for a minute, _'That voice that I kept hearing, the one that would keep calling out my name over and over again, that must have been Kid's voice. No wonder it seemed familiar to me, it was Kid all this time, I wonder why it kept telling me to forget though,' _Maka thought as she remembered the voice always calling to her, _'He must have tried to call to everyone, I must have been the only that could actually hear him, it must have been terrible for him to not even be heard by his own Dad,'_ Maka sighed slightly as she started to feel sorry for the young Reaper that she was still hugging.

"Hey, don't look so downhearted, since you can see and hear me fine, that means that you can help me put my soul back into my body," Kid stated as he noticed Maka's saddened look.

Maka looked back up to Kid as her eyes widened again.

"You can save me," Kid added with a smile as he winked to Maka.

Maka blushed slightly, before she smiled to Kid and snuggled into his chest a little. But something still confused her,

"How come I'm the one that could hear you? How come I'm the one that can see you?" Maka asked, now with a wondering look on her face.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I don't get to choose who's able to see me, and who isn't," Kid replied as he too wondered about this subject.

Maka was slowly starting to get lost in Kid's shining golden eyes, as the Reaper lifted his hand up to Maka's chest.

"Maybe it has something to do with this," Kid whispered as he could feel the fast beat of Maka's heart against his hand.

"Stop that," Maka sighed as she took Kid's hand away from her chest, and turned away from him slightly.

"Sorry," Kid apologized with a slight smile to Maka.

"Kid...Do you think that maybe the reason behind the fact that I'm the only one that can see you, is because we slept together?" Maka asked as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Maybe it does," Kid replied with a slight chuckle, and hugged her again.

"Maka? Who are you talking to in there?" The two heard Soul's voice call to his Meister.

Maka froze as she looked to the door and quickly let go of Kid, just before Soul opened the door and looked to Maka, "Umm…I…" Maka paused as she glanced to Kid for a minute.

"He can't hear me or see me remember?" Kid reminded Maka as he looked back to her.

'_Oh yeah, that's right,'_ Maka thought, before she looked back to her weapon, "No one, I was just thinking out-loud as all," Maka lied with a slightly nervous smile.

Soul raised an eyebrow to his Meister, clearly not buying her lie.

'_I must have sounded like a mad person. To him I was just talking to myself like I was going insane or something,'_ Maka thought as she cursed under her breath.

"Okay, if you need anything remember to just call me yeah?" Soul stated although he was still suspicious about Maka.

"Yeah sure," Maka answered with a nod and a more believable smile to Soul.

Soul turned and left his Meister's room, while Maka stayed completely still and held her breath, as she waited until she wasn't able to hear weapon's footsteps anymore, before she sighed in relief that he was gone now.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Kid asked looking concerned for the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maka answered with a smile as she looked back to Kid for a minute.

"That's good," Kid smiled back to Maka.

…

Maka's POV:

I hugged Kid again as I closed my eyes and smiled when I felt him hug me back, "I really missed you, Kid," I whispered as I snuggled into Kid's chest again.

"I missed you too," Kid replied as he began to gently stroke my tangled up, messy hair.

This was different, I didn't feel trapped or retrained like I normally did when someone hugged me. Instead I felt safe, and protected. Kid's embrace was comforting for me, my mind was at peace and I finally felt like I could relax. I felt like I was being embraced by an angel who had come to save me from my sadness. I didn't feel empty or lost anymore. I felt like I belonged here. In Kid's arms.


	7. Keep me your secret

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

"Kid! KID! Where are you?" I called out as I walked around my bedroom, "Kid," I groaned as I was now starting to walk round in circles in the middle of my room, _'Come on, it wasn't just my imagination yesterday, where is he?' _I asked myself with a sigh before I went to go sit on my bed and wait for a bit. But as soon as I turned round, there he stood, right in front of me.

"Boo," Kid said with a smirk.

I jumped back, while a little sequel could be heard from my lips as I was startled by Kid suddenly appearing on my bed with that damn smirk on his face, "Kid," I glared to him as I regained my composure, while he just smiled to me.

"Sorry," Kid apologized with a slight chuckle.

"I thought you said once you revealed yourself in that form to me, you wouldn't be able to leave my side," I stated as I sighed again to the Reaper.

"I did. I can't leave your side Maka, but that doesn't mean you can always see me, I am kinda like a ghost remember. It's tiring for me to keep this form visible to you all the time," Kid explained as he seemed to frown at me somewhat.

"Well you could not scare me like that when you do become visible to me," I stated as I folded my arms across my chest and slightly turned away from Kid.

"Hey I said sorry," Kid chuckled again, which made me kinda happy since I hate it when he frowns like that.

I just avoided his shining golden eyes as I sighed again slightly.

"So, you decided yet?" Kid asked as he changed the subject and sat forward on my bed.

"I don't know Kid, something like this isn't exactly easy for me," I answered as I was glad that he changed the subject, while I thought about the question that he asked me last night.

"I know it's hard, but like I said last night, 'the choice is yours," Kid reminded me.

"I know, that's what I don't like about all this," I replied with a slight groan as I sat beside Kid on my bed.

Kid just chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled to him as I shivered slightly and blushed, "Kid, your forehead is freezing," I whispered.

"Sorry I guess my skin is a little colder, while I'm in this ghost-like form," Kid smiled as he pulled away from me slightly, much to my dismay.

"It's alright," I shrugged my shoulders as I just leaned more into Kid, "I love you Kid," I sighed slightly as I closed my eyes.

Kid just smiled to me slightly as he started to stroke my hair.

Last night after Kid had explained everything to me, and I agreed to help (and hopefully save) him, he asked me something, something I could never even think about answering at first. He asked me, 'If I…

…

Writer's POV:

"Is Maka any better today?" Liz asked Soul as the two weapons were sitting on the sofa in the lounge of Soul and Maka's apartment (Soul has called her over again to see if she can give him any more advice or help).

"Well she's still not eating that well, and her sleeping is still off. But she seems less sad now, she doesn't seem lost anymore, and she hasn't tried to attack me or hurt herself since the day before yesterday," Soul explained as the two were talking about a certain Scythe Meister.

"Well that's good than right?" Liz asked with a slight smile.

"I guess, but something weird happened yesterday, something really weird," Soul stated as he thought about what had happened yesterday.

"Weird how?" Liz asked.

"Well Maka was in her room like normal, while I was sitting here watching T.V. But then I suddenly heard her screaming and immediately ran to her room, thinking that she was hurting herself again. But when I got there she was fine, but she looked like she had just seen a ghost of some kind. She kept pointing at her bedroom window, and said that there was something there, but I couldn't see anything, so I think it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her or something," Soul explained to the other weapon.

"And how has she been since then?" Liz asked after taking a short pause to think for a moment.

"She seems okay, not really happy, but content I guess. Also last night she was finally able to have a good night's sleep without being woken by those nightmares that she's been having," Soul stated with a slight sigh.

"Hmm…So what exactly are you asking me to help you with, if nothing much has changed?" Liz asked.

"Well, Maka for some strange reason, has started talking to herself," Soul stated.

Liz looks surprised slightly to Soul, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on," Soul said as he stood up from the sofa and lead Liz to where his Meister's bedroom was.

….

Maka's POV:

"Are you certain you'll live through this?" I asked Kid as I was back to walking round in circles in the middle of my bedroom, while Kid was still sitting on my bed.

"I told you I'm not sure if it'll work or not, okay?" Kid replied to me as he sat forward on my bed.

"Why can't you just do it for yourself? You've got to be powerful enough to at least do this," I asked.

"Maka you know I can't just go back into my body, it's impossible even for a Reaper," Kid reminded me as I just sighed and turned to look at the mirror that was hanging up on the wall opposite my bed.

"Kid, how come I'm the only one that can see you?" I asked as I looked to my reflection in the mirror, and sighed when I noticed that Kid didn't have one.

"Well maybe it's because you were always meant to be the only one that could save me," Kid stated as I just walked up to the mirror, and rested my hand on where Kid's reflection was meant to be.

"Maybe," I replied with another sigh.

….

Writer's POV:

"She's been like this all last night, and this morning," Soul stated as he and Liz stood at Maka's bedroom door, listing to the young Scythe Meister mumbling to herself slightly (the door's closed, so Soul and Liz can't make out what Maka is saying, and it just sounds like mumbles to them).

"This is strange. Can I go in and talk to her?" Liz asked as she looked to Soul.

"Of course, go right in," Soul answered with a nod, before he turned and left to leave the two girls alone.

Liz took a deep breath before she knocked on the door lightly and then waited for an answer.

….

Maka's POV:

"Soul?" I questioned as I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door and looked to it for a minute.

"No, it's Liz," I heard a familiar voice reply to me.

"Oh…..Umm…" I looked to Kid as I wasn't sure if I should let her in or not.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kid asked as he slightly glanced to the door, and then looked back at me.

I just sighed slightly before I called back out to Liz, "Come in," I stated as I sat on my bed and waited for Liz to walk into my room.

….

Writer's POV:

Liz grabbed hold of the door handle and turned it as she slowly opened the door, and peeked into the room, "Hey," Liz heard Maka call out to her as she turned and smiled to the other girl.

"Heya, you okay?" Liz asked as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I've had better days, I guess," Maka answered with a slight smile, before she glanced to Kid and sighed slightly_, 'Looks like Kid was telling the truth when he said that Liz couldn't see him,'_ Maka thought as she looked back at Liz.

"We all have," Liz smiled back as she was happy that Maka seemed much less sad now, "You seem a lot better now though," Liz stated as she walked over to Maka's bed and sat beside her.

"You think so?" Maka asked, not really noticing much difference in herself.

"Yeah, you're smiling more now," Liz stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Maka sighed slightly as she glanced to Kid again for a minute, "I'm sorry about scratching you the other day," Maka apologized as she looked back to Liz, and saw the slight red marks that were still left on the weapon's left cheek from the other day.

"It's alright. You didn't break any skin, and it's not like you really meant to hurt me, right?" Liz stated as she felt the red marks on her left cheek with two fingers.

"Right," I nodded as I turned away from Liz slightly, "So why did come round here today?" Maka asked, changing the subject.

"Well Soul called me round, he told me that since yesterday, you've started talking to yourself," Liz explained.

"Oh…really?" Maka replied with a nervous smile to Liz, _'Damn it, why did he tell her?'_ Maka cursed under her breath in a slight whisper.

"Maka, Soul and I heard you earlier, we couldn't really make out what you were saying, so we thought you were just mumbling to yourself," Liz stated.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Maka lied as she turned away from Liz again.

Maka looked to Kid wondering if she should tell her about him being here. Kid just shook his head to Maka, "She can't see me or hear me, she won't believe you Maka," Kid stated as he seemed sad about the fact that his own weapon couldn't see or hear him, even though they were in the same room together.

Maka just nodded to Kid, before she turned back to Liz, "Maka listen I know that-

"I think you should go now," Maka cut Liz off as she turned away from Liz.

"Are you sure," Liz asked now with a concerned look on her face.

Maka just nodded as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Okay," Liz nodded back with a slight smile, before she stood and left Maka's bedroom.

…...

Writer's POV:

"Soul?" Liz called out to the other weapon as she walked back into the lounge.

"Hey, how is she?" Soul asked as he turned to the sound of Liz calling his name, and smiled when he saw that Liz hadn't been attacked by his Meister this time.

"I think I must have said something to make her mad. She threw me out," Liz stated with a slight smile to Soul, as she glanced back to Maka's bedroom for a minute.

"Well that's better than attacking you like she did last time, I guess," Soul replied.

Liz just nodded as she looked back to Soul and smiled to him again slightly.

…...

Maka's POV:

"Sorry Maka," Kid apologized to me soon after Liz left my room.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked as I looked back to Kid.

"For putting you through all that stuff, I should have found a way to reveal myself to you sooner," Kid explained as he cursed under his breath.

"It's alright, all that matters is the fact that you're here now," I stated with a smile to Kid.

Kid looked to me surprised with wide eyes for a minute, "After all, I can still possibly save you right?" I asked.

Kid just smiled as he nodded to me.

'_I promise that I'll save you Kid, and that I'll bring you back home to everyone,'_ I thought as I leaned into Kid more and rested my head on his shoulder, "I'll save you no matter what Kid, I promise," I whispered to Kid with a smile.

Kid just smiled back to me as he kissed me on my forehead and gently started to stroke my hair again.


	8. Promise me that you'll stay

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

"Alright so how am I going to get to this place exactly?" I asked Kid as he and I sat on my bed, while we thought out a plan of how I could help to save Kid and, hopefully bring him back home to everyone.

"You could ask my Father, but then he might start to wonder why you to know, and then he'll probably start asking you questions," Kid paused as he looked slightly away from me, and seemed kinda lost in thought.

"I don't think I could deal with that right now, to be honest," I sighed as I looked to my bedroom window.

"I could always just guide you there," Kid suggested as he turned back to look at me.

"Do you still remember the way?" I asked as I looked back to Kid.

"Pretty much, besides once my soul comes close to my body it'll be drawn to it," Kid explained.

"Alright then we can set out tomorrow," I stated proudly with a slight nod to Kid.

"Sounds great," Kid replied as he smiled to me, with that wonderful, charming smile that I loved to see so dearly (which I had also missed greatly).

My attention was drawn away from Kid and our plan when I heard a slight knock on my bedroom door, and Kid and I both looked to it for a minute.

"Yes?" I called out to whomever was at the door (although I could easily just guess who it was).

"It's me," I heard my weapon's voice call back to me.

"Come in," I replied to Soul before I leaned back on my bed, and whispered to Kid for him to give me a minute alone with Soul. Kid just nodded as he closed his eyes and made it so that I could no longer see him (but I would still be able to hear him if he started talking).

Soul opened the door slowly and looked to me, "Hey," I smiled to my weapon.

"You were talking to yourself again," Soul stated as he walked into my room.

"Really? I guess it's becoming quite the habit now for me," I replied with a nervous smile to Soul.

"Maka, are you sure you're okay?" Soul asked me, obviously he was concerned about me.

"Yeah, Soul I'm fine," I lied as I slightly turned away from my weapon.

I could see that Soul didn't believe me, but it didn't look like he was going to bother to pester me any further. He nodded with a slight smile to me, before he turned to leave.

"Wait," I whispered as I stopped him from walking out as he turned to me, surprised that I had stopped him from leaving my bedroom, "Soul, can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked to my feet and could feel my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"Sure, what is it?" Soul asked as he turned back to me with a worried look.

"What would you say if I told you that Kid was still here?" I asked after I took a deep breath, and at stared my weapon dead in those ruby red eyes of his.

Soul didn't answer at first, he just stood there with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting me to ask him a question like that.

"MAKA! What are you doing?" I heard Kid ask me as he too was obviously shocked by my sudden question to my weapon.

I ignored Kid's voice and just waited for Soul to answer my question.

"Well I…I would tell you that you were crazy, he's gone Maka," Soul answered after he was able to regain his composure.

'_Thought so,'_ I sighed slightly as I smiled at the fact that Soul said exactly what I was expecting him to say, "Soul, what would happen if it was possible that Kid could come back to us?" I asked.

Soul went silent again as I could tell that he really wasn't expecting me to ask him these sort of questions.

"Maka, he won't believe you, you and I both know that," I heard Kid trying to reason with me to stop this, but I just ignored him again.

"Maka what are you talking about, you're starting to sound like some crazy person," Soul answered as he seemed to slowly becoming uneasy now.

I just smiled again slightly, _'Of course I sound like a crazy person, I'm talking about something that could only thought to happen in books, films or games,'_ I thought as I now slightly turned away from my weapon.

"See Maka, I told you," I heard Kid say to me, obviously he was still trying to talk me out of this. But I wasn't giving up, not yet at least.

"Listen Maka, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but you need to realize that Kid's gone, and he's not going to be coming back," Soul explained with a slight sigh.

"That's what you think?" I thought out loud with a slight chuckle.

"Maka, Kid's dead okay, he can't come back now, there's just no way," Soul stated with a now serious tone as he looked to me with determined eyes.

My eyes widened and my smiled faded. Those words did it for me, as I heard them being repeated over and over again in my head, "Kid's dead, Kid's dead, Kid's dead," That's all I could hear.

I stood up from my bed and glared at my weapon dead in the eyes, as my fists tightened and my teeth were clenched together, "Get out," I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Soul asked, obviously not hearing what I said too well.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I repeated in a scream before tears started to run down my cheeks.

Soul quickly got the message that he had made me mad, and swiftly left out the door before he angered me any further.

I sat back down onto my bed as I leaned forward and started to cry into my hands, while those words still swirled around in my mind.

My eyes widened a little as I felt a hand rubbing my back, comforting me. I turned and saw Kid sitting beside me again, with a kind and gentle smile on his face.

"Did you feel like punching him as well?" I asked as my shoulders began to shake and I could feel more tears filling my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"Yeah, that's why I warned you not to start something, I knew it would end badly for you," Kid answered as he just chuckled to me slightly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, I should've listened to you Kid," I whispered as I cried into Kid's chest.

"It's okay, I know you were only doing it to see what his answer would be," Kid stated as he hugged me tightly and pecked the top of my head.

'_I had done it again, I had heard Kid calling out to me, but I ignored him, just like I did before. I didn't listen to him, and I should've. Now I've just made things worse for me and Soul, why didn't I listen to him? I knew all too well what Soul's answer would be, but I didn't back down when I should've. I'm so stupid,'_ I thought with a slight sigh.

"I'm such an idiot," I whispered before I buried my head into Kid's chest.

"No you're not," I heard Kid deny as he cupped my cheek and lifted my head so that I was looking at him again, "You're my perfect girl," Kid stated as he smiled to me.

My eyes widened as I heard him call me perfect, and 'his'. I blushed slightly as he leaned into me more. Kid pressed his lips to mine and made me go wide-eyed, I soon closed my eyes and melted into the kiss as I gripped onto Kid's jacket tightly.

Our lips parted as Kid smiled to me again and started to gently stroke my hair. I smiled back to him slightly, before he pulled me into another hug.

'_If only Soul could see you as well Kid, then he'd understand,'_ I thought before I rested my head against Kid's chest and smiled again as I was expecting to hear a heartbeat, but then just sighed when I realized that Kid sadly didn't seem to have one while he was in this form.

…...

Writer's POV:

Later in the day Liz had arranged for the whole gang to meet and hang out in the basketball courts (where they all used to hang out from time to time). Just to see if they could all cheer each other up a little, and get everyone out of their houses for a little bit.

Soul didn't know how Maka would feel about leaving their house since she was still uneasy on leaving her bedroom, but he thought that it was worth a shot.

"Maka, I'm going to see Black Star and the sisters, you wanna come along?" Soul asked as he knocked on his Meister's bedroom door, before opening it.

There was a short moment of silence between the two as Maka sat on her bed, turned away from her weapon, while Soul waited for Maka to answer him.

"Go away," Maka mumbled as she slightly glanced to her weapon, While Kid was still sitting beside her looking to Soul.

"Come on Maka, I can't just leave you here on your own. Who knows what you might do to yourself while I'm gone," Soul tried to reason with his Meister as he walked up to her and sighed slightly.

"Just go by yourself, Soul," Maka whispered with a slight glare to her weapon.

"Listen Maka I'm sorry for what I said before, I know you're having a really hard time with Kid being gone and all, but come on. Maybe hanging out with the others will cheer you up a bit," Soul tried to persuade his stubborn Meister.

"I don't want to go," Maka answered as she clenched her teeth together.

"Well I'm going in a minute, so let me know if you change your mind, alright?" Soul sighed as he gave up and shrugged his shoulders, before he headed back over to the bedroom door.

"Go on Maka, I know you don't want to be near Soul right now, but it would be nice to spend some time with all the others again, don't you agree?" Kid said as he tried to get Maka to go as well.

Maka seemed surprised as she turned to Kid and mouthed the word, 'Really?' to him.

Kid replied with a simple nod and a smile to Maka. Maka smiled back slightly, before she called to her weapon, "Fine, I'll come along," Maka sighed as Soul stopped in his tracks as he turned back to his Meister.

"You mean it," Soul asked with hopeful eyes.

Maka just nodded as she glanced to her weapon and then looked back to Kid.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready then," Soul stated with a smile to Maka, before he turned and left his Meister's bedroom.

"If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you," Maka stated as she glared to Kid slightly.

Kid just chuckled as he pulled Maka into another hug and kissed her on top of her head again.

"I love you Kid," Maka whispered as she held onto Kid's jacket tightly.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid whispered back as he stroked Maka's hair.

…...

Writer's POV:

A little while later Soul and Maka met up with the rest of the gang in the park by the basketball courts. "MAKA-CHAN!" Patty called out to Maka as she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Err… Hey Patty," Maka smiled nervously as she looked to Patty, and then seemed a little taken back at what she saw, _'Is she shaking? She also seems thinner from when I last saw her. Seems like I wasn't the only one that was taking things hard,'_ Maka thought with a smile as she hugged Patty back.

"It's nice to see you again Maka," Tsubaki stated as she walked over and greeted Maka and Soul, with her Meister following close behind her.

"Yeah sorry about last time, it must have been stressful for you to see me like that," Maka apologized to the weapon as she remembered how she had acted the last time she saw both Tsubaki and Black Star.

"It's alright, you seem to be doing a lot better now, and that's all that matters," Tsubaki replied with a smile to the other girl.

"Hey you finally got her out the house?" Black Star stated as he came over and patted Soul on his shoulder.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm still quite surprised that she agreed to come along," Soul replied to his friend, before he looked to his Meister and smiled slightly to her.

"Come sit with sis and me, Maka-chan," Patty stated as she stared tugging at the Scythe Meister's arm.

"Okay, sure," Maka answered as she let Patty pull her over to the bench that Liz was sitting on.

"Hey, it's good to see that you're out of the house," Liz said with a smile as she greeted Maka, while Maka sat down beside the older twin on the park bench, and Patty let go of her, before the younger twin went running off back over to Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star.

"Yeah I guess," Maka replied as she smiled to Liz slightly.

A short silence feel between the two girls as they both sat on the park bench, watching Patty and Black Star playing tag with each other, while Soul and Tsubaki just smiled at the two playing together like they were little kids.

"Liz?" Maka spoke as she slightly turned away from the other girl

"Yeah?" Liz asked as she turned back to Maka with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Maka asked as she glanced to the weapon.

"Sure, what is it?" Liz asked as could see that Maka seemed a little uneasy.

"Do you ever wish that Kid was still here?" Maka asked in a low tone, after she took a deep breath.

"Maka, I'm sure that we've all been wishing that since the day we all heard the news," Liz answered.

"It's good to know that it hasn't just been me then, I guess," Maka thought out loud as she smiled to Liz, before she looked to the basketball courts and saw Kid standing under one of the basketball hoops, while the ghostly Reaper looked back to Maka with a slight smile.

"Maka-chan what are you looking at?" Patty asked as she came back over to Maka and Liz, and noticed that Maka was staring at the basketball courts for some reason.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Maka lied as she turned back to Patty and smiled to her nervously, _'I guess it's true. None of them can see Kid standing there,' _Maka thought with a slight sigh.

"So tell us all the details, don't leave a single thing out," Liz said to Maka with a slight smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked, looking a little confused as she looked back to Liz.

"Oh come on Maka, don't try and hide it, you and Kid slept together before he left right?" Liz asked.

"How'd you know about that, did Soul tell you or something?" Maka asked with a surprised look on her face.

"No, Kid told me about it, after I had just caught you sleeping in his bed the morning after it happened," Liz explained.

"Maka-chan you slept with Kiddo?" Patty asked as she seemed a little surprised.

"Umm...Yeah, the night before he left for his mission," Maka confessed nervously as she slight glared to Liz, for letting Patty hear what had happened between Kid and her.

"Wow Maka-chan I didn't even know you liked Kiddo in that way," Patty stated with a slight giggle.

"Hey it wasn't my idea alright-

"Liar, Kid told me you were the one that started it. Not only that but didn't you tell Soul that you were the one that came on to Kid, and not the other way around?" Liz asked as she cut Maka off, and looked to her with that sly smirk on her lips again.

"Really? I would have never thought you'd be the kind of girl to do that, Maka-chan," Patty thought out loud.

Maka just blushed slightly and looked away from the two sisters, "You two can be really annoying sometimes, you know that," Maka stated with a sigh.

"Sorry, sorry," Liz apologized with a nervous smile to Maka.

Maka went silent for a minute as she again looked over to the basket ball hoops, and smiled slightly when she saw Kid chuckling at the conversion that Maka had just had with his weapons.

"Hey if you two could see Kid again, what would you do?" Maka asked as she nervously looked at her shoes.

"Hmm…Well that's easy, I'd tell him come home," Liz answered with a smile to Maka.

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she seemed surprised at Liz's answer.

"I'd do the same. If I could see Kiddo again, I'd bring him back home, so that he could be here with all of us again," Patty added as she smiled to Maka as well.

Maka just smiled back as she nodded slightly to the younger twin.

"Maka," Maka heard Kid call to her as she looked to him. Maka's eyes widened as she could see that Kid's ghostly form was beginning to fade slowly. Kid smiled to Maka slightly, before she nodded to him slightly and stood up from the bench.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Liz asked as she was surprised to see Maka suddenly stand like that.

"Sorry, but I need to go back home now," Maka stated in a low tone as she began walking away from the two sisters, "Soul, I'll see at home okay," Maka called to her weapon, before she turned and saw Kid make it so that she could no longer see him.

"Wait Maka don't go yet," Soul said as he tried to make Maka stat longer.

Maka just sighed a little before she took off running, heading for her and Soul's apartment.

"MAKA WAIT!" Soul called after his Meister, but she just ignored him and kept running.

"Poor Maka-chan," Patty thought out loud, before she jumped over the side of the bench, and began running around the park.

"I better go after her," Soul stated as he looked to his running Meister with a worried look.

"Good luck," Black Star said as he rested a hand on Soul's shoulder and smiled to him.

"Thanks man, I'll need it," Soul smiled back as he nodded to his friend, before he took off to go and hopefully catch up with Maka.

"They sure have got it rough those two," Black Star stated with a slight sigh, while Tsubaki just nodded in agreement.

"Patty don't go too far," Liz called to her younger sister as she stood up from the park bench and watched her younger twin running around the park, like she was a little kid hyped up on sugar or something, before she glanced to the direction that Maka had ran off in, and sighed slightly as she went back to keeping a close eye on her younger sister.

….

Writer's POV:

Soul had only just caught up with his Meister once she had made it back to their apartment, and was patiently waiting for her weapon to come and unlock the door for her.

"She must have forgotten that I'm the only one that brought a key to the house, when we left," Soul thought with a slight smile as he walked up to his and Maka's apartment and unlocked the front door for her.

Maka ran to her bedroom as soon as Soul unlocked and opened the door, while Soul sighed as he heard the door to his Meister's bedroom slam shut. Soul closed the front door behind him, before he walked to Maka's bedroom and knocked on the door lightly, "Maka-

"GO AWAY!" Maka cut her weapon off as she sat on her bed and could feel tears filling her eyes and starting to run down her cheeks.

Soul sighed again as he just decided to leave his Meister alone for a bit, as he walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa, before he looked to where his Meister's room was and smiled slightly.

….

Maka's POV:

I sighed as I sat on my bed and sobbed a little. My eyes widened as I felt a hand rubbing my back again. I turned to see Kid sitting next to me with a smile on his face.

"Kid your soul is starting to fade away, you can't stay in that form for much longer can you?" I asked as I looked to Kid with a worried look on my face.

Kid just shook his head slightly to me in reply, "They all really miss you Kid," I whispered to Kid as I thought about all the others.

"I know, I miss them all too," I heard Kid whisper back to me as he wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

I buried my head into Kid's chest as I cried, while Kid rubbed my back and hugged my tighter, trying to comfort me.

'_I know it's a long shot and all, but please let this plan work tomorrow, I need to bring him back him to everyone where he belongs, they all need him here with us again,'_ I pleaded to myself before I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep in Kid's arms, while he started to stroke my hair again, and held me close to him.


	9. I'll Save You

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

..

Writer's POV:

Soul had been wandering around the small apartment that he and Maka lived in together, desperately trying to find his Meister.

Suddenly the front door slammed open as Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki and Patty walked into the apartment, "Did you find her?" Soul asked his friends with a worried look on his face.

"We looked everywhere we could think that she would be, but sorry Soul we couldn't find her anywhere," Liz answered with a sigh.

"Have you tried calling her?" Black Star asked.

"She didn't take her phone with her, it's in her bedroom," Soul replied with a sigh, while a downhearted look was painted on his face.

"Where could she of gone? And why now? Just when I thought that she was getting better," Soul thought out loud as he slumped down on the sofa in the lounge.

"How did she get out in the first place?" Tsubaki asked.

"When I went to check on her this morning, her room was empty and her bedroom window was open, so my guess is that she left out the window," Soul explained, before he sighed again and ran his fingers through his pure white, spikey hair.

Patty got down on all fours as she crawled over to Soul, and jumped onto the seat beside him, "It'll be alright Soul, we'll find her," The young blonde stated with a kind smile to Soul.

"Yeah, I just hope that she'll be alright by herself," Soul said as he looked to Patty and smiled back to her.

"Patty's right Soul, we will find her, no matter what," Liz added as she walked over to Soul and her sister, while Tsubaki and Black Star nodded in agreement.

"I know, thanks guys," Soul smiled to Liz.

"Don't mention it, it's what friends are for right?" Patty replied as she rested a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Yeah," Soul nodded with another smile to the young blonde, before they all started working out a plan to try and find Soul's missing Meister.

…

Writer's POV:

Meanwhile Maka wasn't that far away from Death City as Kid was currently leading her to the place where he had left his body (in wondrous valley). The small town was now slowly recovering from the Kishin, since Kid was able to defeat it. And the town was now slowly going back to the wonderful little place that it used to be, before the Kishin came along.

….

Maka's POV:

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Kid?" I asked Kid as it seemed like he was leading me to the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, I can sense that my body is close, we're almost there, come on," Kid explained to me.

"Okay," I sighed slightly as I kept following Kid, hoping that he was right in saying that we would be at our destination soon.

"We're here," Kid stated as he led me into a small town that was a little run down, but it seemed like the place was regaining some of its past beauty.

"So this is 'Wondrous Valley'?" I questioned as I looked around the town.

Kid didn't answer me as he gazed in what seemed like, 'awe' as he seemed to be in a trance-like state for a minute.

"Kid, is there something wrong?" I asked looking to Kid with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just surprised to see how much better this town is doing now that the Kishins gone," Kid explained as he smiled to me slightly.

"And the people here have got you to thank for that, Kid," I stated as I smiled back to Kid.

"Too bad they never got the chance to thank me though," Kid sighed heavily as he slightly turned away from me.

"Hey, they might be able to if we are able to bring you back," I reassured Kid as I walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah that's true," Kid nodded as he turned back to me with another smile.

"Okay so do you remember where you left your body?" I asked with hope-filled eyes, as I was now certain that I would bring Kid home safe and with his soul back inside his body again.

"Err…Yeah it's around here somewhere," Kid answered as he led me to an isolated comer of the town. He kneeled down by a small bush and looked back to me.

"What? Is it under there?" I asked as I looked at the bush, and kneeled down beside Kid.

"Yeah, I was able to hide it before I came to you, it's a good thing that no one found it I guess," Kid explained with a sigh of relief, before he dragged a pale figure out from under the bush.

I gasped a little as I looked at the figure, and slowly started to brush all the leaves and branches off of it. I smiled slightly as I recognized the figure was Kid's body. He was so pale and cold, it's hard to believe that his body was able to stay this intact, _'Mind you he is a Reaper after all,'_ I thought with a smile as I stroked Kid's cold cheek.

"It's a good job that it hasn't started to rot away yet," Kid thought out loud as he started checking his body over for any signs of it decaying, but thankfully it looked like we had got to it at the just the right time.

"Kid are you really sure that this will work?" I asked with a slightly nervous look on my face.

"Maka, the only way we'll know is if we give it a try," Kid stated with a smile to me.

"But what if it doesn't work and you really do die this time?" I asked as I could feel tears filling my eyes just at the thought of Kid being gone for good this time.

"If that happens, then maybe, you can finally answer that question I asked you on the night that I first came to you," Kid suggested as he kissed my cheek, and made me blush slightly.

"Okay, let's give this a go then," I sighed with a slight smile to Kid, before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Kid took hold of my hands and squeezed them tightly as he pecked me on my forehead.

"Thank you, Maka," I heard Kid whisper to me before I opened my eyes and watched his ghostly form fade, as it changed back into his soul. I gently held Kid's precious soul in my hands and smiled, before I slowly started to push Kid's soul back into his lifeless body. Kid's chest began to glow golden as his soul sunk back into his body, and soon the golden glow disappeared.

"Kid, you're going to be okay now right? Please be okay," I begged in a whisper as I rested Kid's head on my lap and waited for him to wake up.

Suddenly I slowly started to see a change in Kid's body, he started to get his colour back, as he slowly changed from a pale colour to a light shade of tan. His chest started to slowly rise and then fall, as his heart began beating again. And finally his eyes slowly opened to look up at me.

"Maka?" Kid whispered in quite a raspy voice.

"Hey sleepy-head," I replied with a smile to Kid, as I could now feel slight tears filling my eyes again, but this time they were tears of absolute joy.


	10. Our Last Goodbye

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

I'm so sorry my lovely readers :( This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue, so look forward to that. :)

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

I was so happy to see Kid back in his body again, as he looked up at me with those shining golden eyes (that I loved so dearly), it just seemed like time had stopped in that moment as I smiled back down to him.

"Are you okay now Kid?" I asked as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, I think so, my head hurts a little though," Kid answered as he smiled back to me with a slight sigh.

"It's no surprise that it does, what with all you've been through lately," I stated.

"That's true I guess," Kid replied before a short silence fell between us, as we both just stayed there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Maka can I ask you something?" Kid broke the silence as he slightly looked away from me for a minute.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I looked to Kid with a curious look on my face.

"Will you be able to live on without me?" Kid asked with a serious look in his eyes.

My eyes widened and my smile faded, as I heard that question leave Kid's lips, "What do you mean, why are you asking me something like that?" I asked with a worried look to him.

"Maka look at me, I can't even move my legs, there's no way I'll be able to live on, my body's too weak," Kid explained with a slight sigh to me.

"No, it's alright we can just have you in a wheelchair or something," I tried to reason with Kid.

Kid just shook his head as I now could feel tears filling my eyes (and this time they weren't tears of joy, they tears of sadness again).

….

Kid's POV:

I had to do it, there was no other way. My body was becoming weaker and weaker by the second, as I lay there on Maka's lap, I knew that my body was dying, and I sadly couldn't do anything to prevent it from doing so.

I couldn't feel anything from my waist downwards, my breathing was heavy and slow, my heart rate was slowing down, and my eye-lids were slowly closing. I couldn't hang on for much longer, I was going to die. For real this time. I was going to be gone, and not come back. So I had to say goodbye. I couldn't fight any longer, life was fading from me and it wasn't good for me to desperately cling to it, like I was trying to do now. I had to say my farewell to the girl that I had fallen for.

….

Maka's POV:

"I wanted to bring you back home to everyone," I stated as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I know," Kid sighed to me as he reached his hand up and wiped away my tears.

"I'll really miss you Kid,"

"I'll really miss you too, Maka," Kid replied as I could see him now starting to go pale again.

"I don't want you to go, Kid, there must be another way. You're a Reaper after all right?" I asked as I could feel my shoulders shaking slightly.

"I may be a Reaper, but that doesn't mean I can live on like this. My soul can't last long without my body remember, and my body isn't strong enough to keep me alive for much longer. Looks like I may have left it alone for too long, I guess," Kid explained as he chuckled slightly to me.

"But Kid I….." I paused as I could feel more tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey maybe now you can finally answer that question that I asked you on the night that I first revealed myself to you," Kid suggested, "If this plan doesn't work and I do die, will you be able to let me go this time?" Kid asked as he reminded me of his question that I had been avoiding to answer since the day he came to me.

I didn't answer for a minute as I ran my fingers through Kid's jet black and partly pure white hair, "I'll try," I finally answered with a small nod to Kid.

"That's my girl," Kid smiled to me as he stroked my tear-stained cheek.

"I love you, Kid," I whispered as I smiled back to Kid slightly.

"I love you too….Maka…..Goodbye," Kid whispered back to me, before his hand dropped from my cheek, his eyes slowly closed, and a few slight tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kid?" I called to Kid as I shook him hoping to wake him up. I got no response from him.

"Kid? KID!" I cried out his name, before I tightly hugged his now lifeless body close to me. He was beyond freezing, he was as pale as snow, he wasn't breathing, and his heart had stopped. It was no use now, Kid was gone, gone forever, never to return again. He really was dead this time.

….

Writer's POV:

Maka sat there on the concrete holding Kid's lifeless body in her arms, as she sobbed into the Reaper's chest. It then started to rain heavily as Maka was soon thoroughly soaked, while she shielded Kid's body from the rain.

She finally lifted her head up as she gazed at Kid's sleeping face, knowing that he would never wake up again. Maka lightly kissed Kid on the lips before she gently lay his head on the hard ground.

Maka stood up and slowly started to walk back home, as the rain poured down on her. She was just about to leave Wondrous Valley, when she turned round and looked back to Kid's body for a minute. Her eyes widened as she watched the Reaper's soul leave his body and disappear into the wind as it crossed over to the afterlife.

"Goodbye Kid," Maka whispered with a slight smile, before she turned to leave again, _'I'll miss you forever,' _


	11. Epilogue

Author's notes:

You can also read this story on my Deviant-Art page: gallery/ (If this link does not work just search for cakeaholic on DA)

(Parts off this story are slightly different from the one that is posted on my DA gallery, but I promise that they're both good and worth reading) :)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS K?  
>THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC MADE BY A FAN.<br>NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!

This fic follows the anime and not the manga.  
>The characters Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Crona and Ragnarok will not be in any future chapters, since this fic mostly focuses on the main gang rather than all the other characters as well, sorry if this disappoints you in any way.<p>

_Italics - means the person is thinking just so you know._

**Warning:** This story is a sad one and I understand if it makes you want to cry, or kill me for making it, as I have been there myself before LOL XD

...

Maka's POV:

It's been about two weeks since Kid died (for real this time) in my arms, and since then I'll admit it's been hard for me to move on, after all I'm still in love with that reckless Reaper, and learning to let go of him hasn't really been all that easy for me to do.

Meanwhile everyone else is doing much better than me, yes they still have hard times knowing that Kid isn't here anymore, but they seem to be dealing with it A LOT better than I am right now.

"Maka, we're going to be late," I heard Soul calling to me as I had just finished brushing my hair.

"Coming!" I called back as I picked up my school bag and threw it over my shoulder, before I left my room and closed the door behind me.

I finally feel well enough to go back to school now, and have been going for about two days so far (three including today), but I still seem to be having trouble with sleeping, eating right, and taking care of myself, sometimes I feel like I just want to hide out in my room, but I remember how bad I got from doing just that, and I don't want to end up like that again.

So for now going back to school with everyone else, and trying to be more sociable is a start for me, it's not much, but it's a start at least.

….

Writer's POV:

Maka and Soul soon made it to the academy as the rest of the gang were all at the entrance waiting for them, "Hey guys!" Maka greeted her friends as her and Soul ran over to them.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Patty asked.

"We were starting to think you weren't going to come today," Liz added as she and her younger sister greeted Maka and Soul.

"Sorry to make you guys wait, Maka here was taking forever to get ready," Soul stated.

"I was not!" Maka glared to her weapon, while Soul just ignored his Meister, and headed for the school doors with Black Star walking beside him.

"Come on, we'll get hell for Dr. Stein if we're late," Liz stated as she smiled at how Maka was now starting to go back to her old ways.

"Yeah no doubts there," Maka agreed as she smiled back to Liz.

Tsubaki, the sisters and Maka started to follow Soul and Black Star to the school doors, when Maka stopped as she thought she heard something.

Everyone looked to Maka, as they soon noticed that she had stopped and was looking off into the distance for some reason.

"Maka, you coming or what?" Soul called to his Meister.

Maka didn't respond as her attention was obviously on something (or should I say someone?) else.

"What she looking at?" Black Star asked Soul.

"Beats me," Soul replied as he and everyone else all seemed puzzled by Maka's strange behavior.

…...

Maka's POV:

I gazed off into the distance as I was sure I could hear someone calling out my name, over and over again, "Maka," I heard a familiar voice call out to me as I stood like some stone statue, listening carefully.

Suddenly I saw Kid standing in front of me as he smiled to me happily, "Hey," He greeted me.

"Kid?" I questioned as I looked into Kid's shining golden eyes, and couldn't believe that he was here right now.

Kid just chuckled to me, before he pecked me on my forehead, "Thank you, Maka," I heard him whisper to me.

My eyes widened slowly, "You're welcome, Kid," I smiled back as I could feel slight tears welling up in my eyes.

"Tell them I said goodbye alright?" Kid stated as he looked to the others behind me.

"I will," I nodded as I glanced to the others, who all seemed confused (and slightly shocked) while they all looked to me.

"That's my girl," Kid lightly kissed me on the lips, before he turned and began walking away into the distance. I could feel tears running down my face as I watched Kid's ghostly form fade away into the wind, before I sighed slightly.

"Was that….." I heard Soul question as I turned back to look at the others.

"Just now…." Black Star paused as both him and Tsubaki seemed at a loss for words (my weapon seemed quite speechless as well).

"Was that….Kid?" Liz asked as her and Patty looked to me, both with same shocked look on their faces'

My eyes widened as I realized something, _'Kid they finally saw you,'_ I thought with a smile, before I nodded to the older twin.

"Yeah, it was him," I simply stated, before I looked back to the direction that Kid had walked off to and sighed again.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do now, huh Kid?" I whispered with a smile as I gazed off into the distance again.

...

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story. I really appreciate all the kind words from you lovely people. I know that this story was a sad one, but I wanted to do something that I've never done before, and also something that not many people do, and that is, write a sad story that has a sad (but still good and strong) ending. My future stories will be happier...hopefully (what can I say? I love a bit of drama). **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers, you all truly mean to world to me. :)**

**Killerchainsaw ;) **


End file.
